Dai
Dai 'was a Fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. 'Story 'Pre Retreat From Boston' Dai moved to the United States from Vietnam when he was a child. Unlike other survivors, Dai did not have a family to lose as he was single and childless when the invasion began. He met Tom Mason after he was saved by him during a Skitter attack He soon joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, becoming good friends with Tom Mason, as well as Tom's second-in-command in the field. He was a money manager at a jewlery store and his father was an ARVN scout in the Vietnam War. 'The Retreat From Boston' When the militia begins to pull back from Boston, Dai assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with the others, he began moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories told by Anthony and Click. The main story was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. He then notices Hal Mason staring at the Mothership in Boston. Hal comments on how he'd like to get inside it and kill the alien leader, causing Dai to suggest his own idea; having trucks full of C4 hit it from all sides. Tom Mason adds some ideas that have worked from history, Anthony stops him, telling him to stop with the history lesson, and they all go back to work. ("Live and Learn") 'One Step Forward Two Steps Back' After leaving Boston and arriving at Belmont, Hal finds Dai and asks him to go find Tom. As Tom is gathering supplies onto the pickup, Dai finds him. Tom asks if he is in, he agrees without hesitation. Tom then lets him know that Weaver is keeping all the heavy stuff, which Dai replies by silently pulling out a stick of C4 and handing it to him, before moving to help Jimmy with his ammo. Tom, surprised by this, asks him where he got it, which Dai simply replies with a don't ask look. Dai starts to help duct tape mags together for Jimmy, when he Jimmy asks him there will be a lot of Skitters. Dai shrugs and then says lets go. ("Live and Learn") After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Dai, along with Jimmy, Click, Anthony, Karen, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. While waiting he and Tom find a dead boy, killed by having his Harness removed. Later Tom decides to go to Watertown to the food distribution center, while they are collecting supplies they are ambushed by a Skitter and a Mech, Tom uses the C4 Dai gave him to destroy the Mech, the Skitter quickly corners Tom, however Dai sneaks up on the Skitter and kills it with a headshot. After they return Dai gives Matt a helmet for his new Ripstick. 'The Armory' Sometime later he is with Tom's group as the scout the Acton Armory, a Mech is attracted by Nemo, and they are forced to retreat when Jimmy exposes them by trying to save Nemo. The next morning he is eating breakfast with Anthony, he laughs as Anthony jokingly comments on how Matt isn't a morning person. He and Anthony overhear Tom saying he's going to go look for Ben after the return to the Armory Hal and Karen say they want to help, Anthony and Dai, both in different rooms respond that they'll be helping him too. He later joins Tom and the others while they search the Armory, Click is shot twice with arrows, he fires off a few rounds before falling to the ground Dai along with everyone else takes cover, he is forced to surrender when Pope reveals he has captured Hal and Karen. He is taken to Pope's hideout along with the others. While Pope is assuming their roles in the group, he looks at Dai and guesses "an Oriental of some sort". Later he asks if the gang should keep him, one of his gang members responds saying that "Asians are good at fixing things", Pope agrees but says he's not going to let Dai drive. When Pope throws Hal on the floor, he and Anthony are restrained. He and the others are later taken out of the room so Pope and Tom can talk alone. As Pope and most of his gang get ready to go raid the 2nd Mass, Dai and the others are taken back into the auditorium to be guarded by Billy, Maggie and Cueball. A short time later, he watches as Maggie kills Billy and Cueball, Maggie later explains they both sexually abused her. After they return to the 2nd Mass, Dai joins Tom and the others in attacking Pope's gang, he and Tom are knocked over by the blast from an Airship's bomb that kills the rest of Pope's gang. The next morning he joins Tom's group as Tom goes to look for Ben. Mutiny Before Mutiny he was sent to Porter to get orders on the attack on the alien structure in Boston. While he was there the Skitters attacked Porter's location, Dai escaped when Porter's team covered him, he was hit by shrapnel from a destroyed Mech , he reached the 2nd Mass, and after being treated, he told his orders to Weaver, to abort the attack since the 4th and 5th Mass had not reported back. Weaver didn't listen, he would later tell Tom, the orders. Eight Hours In Eight Hours, Dai decided to stay with Tom and protect the civilians, when the Mechs attacked he helped Tom and the others hold them off while the civilians evacuated. Shall We Gather at the River Dai joins Hal and others to scout a bridge to cross a river, suddenly two Airships flew in, Dai manned the .50 cal and shoots down both the ships. While Weaver attempts to get the 2nd Mass across the bridge, Hal, Dai, Maggie and Ben cross the river to destroy the Airship tower, there are several Mechs guarding it, but they are soon drawn away by gunfire in the distance, Dai moves closer with his rocket launcher, Maggie worries he might miss, Hal responds simply saying Dai doesn't miss. Dai fires on the Airship command tower and destroys it, forcing the Airships in the area to retreat. A More Perfect Union Dai does very little in this episode before the 2nd Mass. chooses to attack the Overlords. Once the attack commences Dai is killed by a Skitter. Appearances *Live and Learn *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *What Hides Beneath *Mutiny *Eight Hours *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods *Molon Labe *Love and Other Acts Of Courage *The Price Of Greatness *A More Perfect Union (Appearance of Death) Photos Fs eps103 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery03 512x341.jpg Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Scouts Category:Deceased Characters